


The Unnamed Feeling

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a well-timed snowball</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unnamed Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Metallica song of the same name. Written for the following prompt left on otpprompts on tumblr - [Imagine your OTP having a snowball fight when Person A tackles Person B into the snow and realizes he/she has feelings for Person B. Person A then leans down for a kiss.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/91398070524/imagine-your-otp-having-a-snowball-fight-when)

Richard huddled into the warmth of his coat, glad for the fleece lined comfort of it, yet still he was aware of the bite of the cold that permeated the day. Snow was falling in fat white drifts, flakes joining their brethren which already lay upon the ground in heaps and mounds. While the guitarist could appreciate the beauty of the snow and the scenery around them, he still did not enjoy the freezing temperatures.

He lifted his gaze to the mountains that ranged across the horizon, whose peaks seemed to pinch and puncture the sky above them. Even those far off giants were covered in snow, and Richard hoped that that day’s video shoot would be over before both band and crew were prevented from leaving later that night by snow blockading the only road onto the set.

He lifted his cigarette to his lips once more, and inhaled sharply, held onto his smoky mouthful for a few moments, before he sent it out into a foggy cloud up to the sky, where it soon was lost in the dance of flakes drifting down. Even now, the snow had started to fall a little thicker and Richard shivered when some of the flakes settled upon his cheeks, stuck to his eyelashes and threatened to stick them closed over his eyes. He lowered his head, wiped away the flakes before they could do so and grunted when a solid object impacted heavily with his stomach. He heard Paul’s distinctive laughter, even before he looked down to see the impacted crater-like remains of a snowball left upon the front of his jacket.

He looked up and tried to glare at Paul, who stood nearby; laughter filled the other man’s face and smiles transformed his expression into its usual bright and shining one. Richard felt his anger fading beneath that smile, as it almost always did; it was hard to maintain any sort of negativity when Paul was around. 

A sudden feeling nagged at the back of Richard’s mind suddenly; that feeling was not wholly unfamiliar and Richard would have had a name for it, if he dared to bring it out into the light and fully analyze it. He refused to acknowledge it, however, and pushed it back once again into the dark, denying depths of his mind, further lost in the moment when Paul sent another snowball flying through the air towards Richard’s head. That time, the ball did not connect, for which Richard was extremely grateful; he doubted that getting a faceful of snow would have been either comfortable nor pain-free. 

Paul’s laughter again echoed back at him, as the other man waggled his hands at him in a come hither gesture.

“What’s the matter, Reesh? Don’t you have a good comeback?” Paul asked, and it was obvious that the other man was trying to invite him into a snowball fight.

“Don’t be silly. That’s for children,” Richard called back, even as he half considered joining in.

Paul’s face fell a little at that; his smile was suddenly tempered with disappointment, even hurt and Richard regretted even saying anything at all. Normally, he ignored pleading looks, yet there was something about Paul and his particular brand of puppy-eyes that he found that he could no more ignore than he could deny himself food. He heaved a sigh that sent a great cloud of moisture spiraling up into the air, before he nodded.

“Fine. have it your way, Landers,” he said, before he stooped to scrape up enough snow to fashion a decent snowball after first dispensing with the last of his cigarette into the nearest icy drift.

Paul was almost dancing on the spot by the time that Richard straightened; Richard sent the ball sailing through the air, yet his aim was off, tempered by the fact that his heart still wasn’t truly in the pursuit. As such, he wasn’t surprised when Paul dodged out of the way and sent another ball sailing through the air to collide with Richard’s shoulder. Richard didn’t even think about what he was going to do next; he ran for Paul and he easily caught up with the other man. Richard tackled Paul to the ground, bodies colliding with a drift of snow that thankfully cushioned their fall. That he’d been able to catch Paul was surprising; Richard wondered if perhaps the other man had let him catch him on purpose. Richard knew that Paul was usually more nimble on his feet than that.

Paul’s hands were a warm weight against Richard’s back, and Richard found that he’d been staring down at Paul for a few moments without speaking. Paul stared back up at him, a smile curving his lips, yet the smaller man did not speak nor complain about Richard’s weight pressing down upon him. Instead, Richard noticed that there was almost a challenge in Paul’s eyes, a plea to do something, anything, so long as it meant that they were doing something other than merely staring awkwardly, silently at one another. 

Richard closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Paul’s shoulder, and smiled at the resulting chuckle that that gesture produced. Richard wondered why Paul had yet to complain, as undoubtedly Till would have done in his position. Then again, Paul never complained about much when it came to Richard himself, Emigrate aside, when he had sarcastic comments, acerbic asides for everyone else.

Richard inhaled, smelt the familiar scents of Paul’s aftershave, Paul’s soap, even the chocolate that Paul had been eating earlier in the afternoon still clinging to his skin, somewhere. Each and every scent was as familiar to Richard as his own aftershave, deodorant, even soap and it was then that that long denied and unnamed feeling reared up and bit and turned into something that could only be called love. He almost pulled away, to push those thoughts deep into denial where they belonged.

He lifted his head, almost went through with it and then he saw Paul’s expression, that quick, interested, laughing expression that the other man always seemed to have whenever he looked at Richard. That smile that was somehow softer, more gentle than the ones he used with the rest of the band was on his face and Richard did something then that he undoubtedly would regret later one. He leant down and pressed a kiss against Paul’s mouth; he was surprised when Paul returned the kiss, body unresisting, mouth unrelenting and warm against his own. Relief flooded Richard’s body, and that one kiss felt the most perfect, the most beautifully right thing that he’d done in a while and he realized then that all that he’d been feeling, all that he’d been trying to deny himself had existed within his own body for years.

He finally drew away, licked his lips and again, Paul’s face was wreathed in bright, sunny smiles that made the skin around his eyes crinkle with happiness.

“Took you long enough, Kruspe,” Paul said, which surprised a gruff bark of laughter from Richard’s mouth. 

“I didn’t know,” he said.

“You did,” Paul countered, but without true anger. “You were just in denial.” 

“Why didn’t you do anything?” Richard asked, as he reached one hand up to poke Paul in his shoulder.

“I was waiting for you to realize,” Paul said. “Would you have let me kiss you before today?” 

Richard’s mouth opened, closed, opened again, but he couldn’t deny Paul’s words. His silence spoke volumes and Paul nodded, as though he wasn‘t surprised.

“See what I mean?” he asked, dryly. “Like I said, took you long enough.” 

“You still should have at least said something,” Richard replied. 

“The same reason applies,” Paul said. “Anyway, that hardly matters right now, I think. You know, Reesh, I really wouldn’t mind another kiss.”

Richard had to smile at that and he found that he didn’t mind in the slightest in indulging the other man’s request.


End file.
